Charlie Bone and the Silver Millennium Star Crysta
by Lady Adama
Summary: Charlie Bone is soon to find more about the life of The Red King. A new teacher arrives at Bloor to teach the Endowed Children, Paton and Julia begin to remember things from a past life, and the Yeawbem sisters are after someone called Starlight.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

During his many travels around the world The Red king found many mysteries everywhere he went. But

throughout it all he kept searching for hi long lost beloved sister who was taken by the power of the Elementals

when she had reached the age of four. This had shattered The Red King's heart as a small boy for his sister and he

shared the same powers, al but one. The power to read the movement of the heavens and time. Thus making his

sister in a way more different than him. However, The Red King gave up on his search three years before the death

of his wife Queen Berenice, not knowing how close had come to finding that which had been taken form him long

ago. And his disappearance did nothing to stop what was about to come for in a sacred part of the world in the

horizon a young Queen sacrificed her life fighting the forces of evil to protect her kingdom against Borath, who

wanted the power of the Silver Millennium Star Crystal. After the battle and Borath's defeat the Queen's subjects

sent the Crystal in to the future where it will help battle the forces of malevolence that would try and cloak the

world with its power.

Nevertheless, the Crystal was not propelled on its own into the future. No. With it two Sacred Guardians and

Twelve Loyal Beasts send to protect the arrival of the Crystal into the future. But unknown to the Queen's

followers among their mists an enemy lay and using its powers separated the Two Sacred Guardians from the

Crystal and the Twelve Loyal Beasts, erasing all memory of their duty.


	2. Mirage

**Sorry this chapter took so long but the waiting was worth it! I hope you all really enjoy it and give me back reviews. Sorr about the French I am a bit rusty on it. Please read.**

* * *

**CHAPTAR ONE: THE MIRAGE OF A STAR**

"The mere idea of it is just—"

"Preposterous?" the gray haired man sitting across from the young woman spoke.

"Yes! How dare him?" the young woman said standing from her chair and moving to the great oval window in back of the man.

"Ezekiel Bloor is a nasty guy and as far as our reports have shown that he brought back the Kings wife instead of his ancestor. Thus he is planning something bigger this time."

"Professor, how am I supposed to go against the Bloor's if what we think they are planning does happen and none of the C.L.G. members are there to back me up?"

The professor smiled, "Come now, my dearest, you are the best the C.L.G. has to offer and plus you are a great teacher. Those kids at Bloor's Academy will sure be lucky to have you and again we need to keep the balance until our Lady returns."

"That is if we ever find her!"

The professor grinned. _Oh my dearest if you only knew how close she's always been? You'd bee surprised out of your skin. Then again to keep her identity secret is best for now. You are yet to know much of her and your past is best kept from you._

The night was made darker by the horrific gray clouds spreading throughout the sky and even more by the fat rain drops falling from those same clouds, the wind had awakened from its silent slumber and now allowed its furry to be felt by all who had the courage to be out in such a stormy night.

And it was that on this night Paton Yewbeam silently made his way through Filbert Street, pass the church and finally he would reach Ingledew Bookstore. In his mind he went through the path; a small smile on his lips, he hummed to the music made by the raindrops that fell upon his umbrella.

It was as he walked by the park that the melodic, tender, rhythm of a violin being played reached his ears. Coming to a halt, Paton sawed by the emotion emanated by the music, changed direction and began towards the sound. Nearing the stairs made of marble to the temple at the top, Paton almost choked. Since when has there been a temple in the middle of the park? Yet the more questions that ran through his mind, the more the music called to him. Unable to do anything but do as the music ordered, he climbed one by one the steps made of pearl like marble. The rain that fell upon it made the steps glow like a light house guiding lost ships and men into safety. That's how Paton felt. Safe as he reached the top and met with a black cat with piercing almost glowing green eyes and a paw up as it telling him to stop.

"Follow me," the cat commanded.

"How—" Paton stammered.

"No questions. Follow!" the cat exclaimed turning and rapidly walked in front t of the new visitor.

Together Paton and the cat walked side by side. The path was made of the same material the steps were made of. Trees lined each side and when looking up no rain met their face, one could see the dark angry clouds but the rain was stopped by an invisible barrier created by the enormous trees. Paton became amazed by the many animas, fairies, nymphs, pixies, and many other magical creatures playing around him. But what amazed him the most was the gorgeous Tash-Mahal like palace beautifully standing mighty and strong. It shined like millions of diamonds as the moon behind the palace shone its like upon it, casting a spell on whoever set its eyes on it.

"That's—" the cat spoke but Paton cut in.

"Crystal Palace."

"Correct! You know of me Lady's home, Sir?"

"Yes. I've read many tales about it. But always thought it a mere myth created by an old witch."

"It's no myth! It's very real and me Lady is waiting there for you, Sir."

"Paton glanced at the cat, "Lady?"

"Just follow the long fountain leading to the palace. She'll be there."

Nodding Paton began to walk. He followed the long rectangular fountain; its water reflecting the image of the palace. The music emanated by the violin got louder and Paton could feel the sadness coming from the violinist's in every sorrowful note. When he finally reached the twelve steps leading to the palace's entrance, she was there standing with her back to him. Her long straight dark brown hair with caramel tips danced slowly with the soft breeze as red rose petals began to surround her in a circular way until landing at her feet.

Paton could see the movement of her fingers, the bow glided in the strings like only one who has control over it can make it play. And as the music came to an end the exotic violin was set down and the woman slowly as if in a dream from his childhood, turned to face Paton for the first time-no not the first time. For Paton had seen many painting-though not very good-of this person.

Her tender brown eyes shimmered with…love? Yes, love. But the love of one who has waited for one who had been lost to her, and has found that person. "Hello, Paton," she spoke.

"Are…Are…Are you—"

"Yes, I am Starlight."

Paton initiated to climb the stairs, "How?"

"There is an evil that has been dormant for many centuries. That evil is waking and thus so am I. However, while this evil has help to wake, I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though centuries have passed, I have reincarnated but I lay dormant and am not able to fully use my power. The young woman I share this body with…you must find her and protect."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Starlight placed her hand in his. A small white glow could be seen through their fingers. She removed her hand away and upon Paton's lay a diamond encrusted crystal rose the size of a quarter. "This is the Star Mirage given to me by Lord Earth, she will guide you to the person whom I lay dormant in is."

"My Lady…"

"Do not worry, Paton, soon my Twelve will come to join you and together we shall defeat the darkness soon to come."

"I undestand now."

"Until then may all the Goods of Earh be with you my child."

* * *

_Password required. _The computer's voice commanded. 

"Illusion en lumière," the young woman in front of the computer screen spoke.

_Bienvenu __de travail __chapelle. No commission __de travail __professeur. _(French for, Welcome my Lady. No message from the Professor received.)

"Merci, Althia. Change language to normal English."

The computer screen shut of and back on _Done._

"Soon we are to arrive to Bloors, Althia, gather all information my father sends you and let no one into them without permission."

_Done._

"I wonder what awaits me...But well I got myself into this mission. There's nothing I can do about it." _Still, what is it about Bloor's that amkes me so unsettled. Why do I feel called by that place!? Does it have to do with 'her?' And if so why? Guess everything will be asnwered once i get to Bloors. Anyways I hope that kid named Manfred doesn't try to hit on me!!_

TBC (To Be Continued)


End file.
